


It's getting naughty in the changing room of a sexy lingerie shop

by FutaScript



Category: FutaScript
Genre: Big Cock, Changing Room, F/F, Futa, Impregnation, Lingerie, Naughty, Orgasm, big load, cock growth, f4f, script offer, slap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28385433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FutaScript/pseuds/FutaScript
Kudos: 6





	It's getting naughty in the changing room of a sexy lingerie shop

[F4F][Script offer] It's getting naughty in the changing room of a sexy lingerie shop [Futa][big cock][cock growth][naughty][lingerie][slap][changing room][impregnation][orgasm][big load]

Script by : Futascript

Feel free to modifiy some sentence if you need.  
Don't be scared to improvise a bit :)

\-----------------------------------------------------------

\- Hello, and welcome to my sexy lingerie shop :) How can I help you?  
\- Oh, you want to please your husband? I understand .. I think I have what you are looking for.  
\- I have several colors available: red, pink, white and yellow.

\- You want pink? humm... yes of course.  
\- We've got different styles so i let you maybe take a look and if you need me... just ask okay?

[ pause ]  
\- Yes ? you found it? perfect  
\- Let me see ... ohhhh I see that you have very good taste, this one would fit perfectly on you ... however ... the bra is too big for you isn't it?  
\- Oh, no, not at all ... I didn't mean to offend you ... it's just that i think you should pick one smaller ...  
\- Are you sure? I must be wrong then ... the clothes sometimes tend to hide the curves ...  
\- You have such a beautiful ass ... oupsss ... ahem ... excuse me ... I don't know why i said that ...  
\- Oh my god... you blush, I'm really confused, excuse me please ...

\- Your husband has never give you a compliment?? ... I ... i'm so sorry ... You have a dream body... you know that?  
\- Those legs ... that ass .. ahem ... well nevermind ...  
\- I have several material avaiable too : lycra, satin, cotton satin ... and ...satin? Okay.  
\- I'm sorry ... but I will still need to measure yourself to find the perfect size ...  
\- For now.. i need to measure your chest ...

[ pause ]

\- You want to do in the changing room?? ... uh ... listen if it helps to put you at ease ... let's go  
\- So this chest measure... if you can just take off your top and ...

[ pause ]  
\- Woooow ... my god ... you have a wonderfull...chest ... ahem sorry.. excuse me but ... I met women with beautiful breasts ...  
\- But yours ... oh my...it's the most beautiful tits ... ahem ... breasts I have ever seen ... they are so big and firm... it's wonderful ...  
\- You must make your husband fall madly, it is not possible ...  
\- HE DOESN'T CARE ????? ... but ... he must be stupid it's not possible ...  
\- If I had a woman like you in front of me ... I .. I would eat her... my god.. what did I say? I'm loosing my mind .. I apologize ...  
\- Okay... soo let's measure your chest ... so at the chest ... it's 36 and D cup ?  
\- Then your waist size .. I'll just go behind you.. it will be easier and ...

[ pause ]

\- What's the matter ? You felt something? Hmmm ... I don't feel anything against your butt ... you felt something hard? ...  
\- No.. I think you dreamed ... hehehe

\- So it gives us the size 25 ... okay..  
\- Now your ass ... ahem ... your hips 36 ...wow ... wow ...  
\- You are beautiful .... and even better with your long blond hair... it's ... I'm in love with your body ...  
\- Oh, don't blush ... don't ... You have a perfect body ... you must be proud of you...you are ... hummmm ... sorry .. is it getting hotter here or it's me?

\- why are you stairing between my legs...?  
\- Oh that bulge? No it's nothing .. I assure you ...  
\- I think my pants has a little air inside and that's why .... oh my god my fly has opened herself.. how?  
\- No I hide you nothing ... nothing ... I may be too tight on my pants ... what are you doing ???  
\- Well I see that i can't hide anymore ... I have something special between my legs ... yess.. it's very special...  
\- You are too curious huh ...?  
\- Well I show you but I have to close the shop before okay ?

[ pause ]

\- Ok ... So ... you want me to show you my secret isn't it? Please don't be surprised ... and don't over react ...  
\- Well I'll open my pants .... I gently down ... and I'm openning my pants slowly..  
\- Hmmmm .... now ... here is my secret .... here you go

[ pause ]  
\- [Laughter shy] You've never seen such a big one? how big is your husband? ...  
\- it's so much bigger even flaccid? [Laughing] I confess that i am well endowed ... and still flaccid  
\- Yes .. I assure you I am not in erection ...  
\- How big is it? well ... can you help me getting hard to measure it?  
\- I think there is something you can do for me to make it grow ... [girl starts to suck] Ohhhh my god .... Hummmmm Woowww .. ..  
\- Hmmmm ... you're pretty good with at blowjob ... but ... Are you able to to keep in your mouth when my cock gets bigger?  
\- Hmmm ... yes you are my slut ... Hmmm ... well suck my cock ... I feel it getting bigger and wet in your mouth humm ...  
\- I feel your mouth expanding... Hummm...suck ... well there ...  
\- Give me your big tits ... and rub my cock ... Hummmmm ... your breasts are so soft and big ... .... keep going like this ...  
\- Look how my cock grows ... look how it spread your tits ... my cock is getting heavy ... Hmmm ....  
\- So ... take the rule and measure my big cock ...  
\- How big is it? why are you making this face ? 10 inch ?? Hummmmmm yes ... the nature has given me this monster ... and you're going to enjoy ...  
\- Turn around and take off your panties ... Hummmmmm what an ass .... a nice bubble ass... round and firm ... [slap ass] you like it naughty?  
\- You like when i slap your ass? Hmmm .... spread your ass ... so I can get my big cock in...

[ pause ]

\- I'll just spit on my cock to lubricate a bit more ... Hmmm ... let's go .. I'll go slowly because your pussy does not seem to be prepared for my big cock.  
\- I think it's because of your tiny husband's cock [laughing]  
\- Come on ... Let's fuck your pussy... OHHHHH Hmmmm .... it's so tight .... Hmmm ... wait ... I have never fucked a pussy that tight ...  
\- Your husband was really small wasn't it [ giggle ]???  
\- I have to push harder to fill your pussy and...!!! OHHHHH MY GOD I'm inside !!! Hummmmmmm !!!  
\- You like that huh ?? you feel my balls slaping your ass ... you feel that ??  
\- What ?? My balls are so big? Hmmm ... Imagine how full my balls are... ready to cum so hard in your pussy !!!  
\- Hmm ... yesss... that's so good... ... do you feel my big cock huh?? Do you feel my big cock inside your pussy??? spreading your pussy harder as my cock grows ???  
\- I feel that your pussy gets used to my big cock !!!  
\- Sorry? you want to feel my big cock every day ?? Hmmm !!! Come to my shop when you need it !!!  
\- My big cock is all yours !!!  
\- Ohh yessss ... I feel that i'm gonna cum soon .... OH MY GOD !!! It's cumming !!!  
\- I'm GONNA CUM INSIDE !!! OH OH OH HERE IT COMES !! I'M CUMMING OHHHHH!!! [Huge orgasm]

[ pause ]

\- Ohh my...you were so good ....  
\- I give you this Lingerie as a gift...  
\- Let me help you get dressed ...  
\- oh my god i have to cleen this up before opening the shop [ giggle ]  
\- come back to me when you want ...


End file.
